Three Two One
by CrazyPurpleBat
Summary: Three children, two lovers, one family. What happened when Edward unknowingly left Bella pregnant with triplets. What happens when Bella and the kids move to Forks and run into the Cullens?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok so I've been reading a lot of Twilight Fanfiction lately and have decided to write my own! This idea has been floating around in my head for a while now and I really hope you enjoy it! Beta Reader needed! **

**Chapter 1: 93 years today**

**~Bella's POV~**

It had been ninety-three years ago today that Edward had left me. Ninety-three long years, and I'm sure there would be many more to come. But unknown to either of us when he had left was that I was pregnant. He had unknowingly left me with the three most amazing children in the world. Yes, I had triplets. Their names are Blaise, Alex, and Edana.

Blaise has his father's hair and gold eyes just like any other vampire but it also has a hint of my former brown eyes to them as well. Almost like a dusting of the color really and barely noticeable but still there. I swear he is a clone of Emmett, personality wise. It's truly amazing how much alike they are. He is funny, fun loving, and all around a very sweet guy. It's odd but all three of them each have three powers. His powers are fire (Never let him light a fire while camping unsupervised! I know he is almost ninety-three years old but he has caused more than one forest fire.) Second power he has is that he can talk to animals. It's really hard on him when we go hunting and he'd prefer to be a vegetarian but he still goes with us. Its part of what makes him such a big softy and it does come in handy when we need directions in the forest… His last power is invisibility. It is just as annoying as mind reading if not more.

Alex is the one most like Edward in my opinion. At least personality wise since he has my hair and eyes almost identical to Blaise's. Though he is a bit like Jasper as well because he is so quiet. He is sweet, kind, quiet, smart, and thinks things through very carefully. He's the mastermind behind the plans you could say, always the one to go to when you need help with something and always very thoughtful. He's also very talented at the piano like his father and can play my lullaby in his sleep if he wanted to. I played it for them a lot when they were little. His powers reflect his personality amazingly. He has a power which makes him kinda like an encyclopedia. If you ask him a factual question he'll know the answer to it. They probably didn't even have to go to school I probably could've let Alex teach them everything and more! But I wanted to let them have the experience and since they grew at a normal rate why not give it to them. His second power is really cool yet super annoying if he decides to use it for 'evil'. He can mimic any noise or persons voice, it's actually pretty funny when he mimics mine and tells them they are in trouble for something. Lastly he has telekinesis. He says its his favorite power and I don't blame him it is pretty cool to just sit there and watch him move stuff around.

Last there is Edana. Her personality could be described as much like Alice's yet she has Rose's fiery temper. She has Edwards and unlike the boys she has green flecks in her eyes instead of brown and they are quite a bit more noticeable. She is very sweet, intelligent but in more of a nonbooky way though she is good with that too, fiery, spunky, and quite a hard person to forget. I am quite sure that her beauty even rivals Rosalie's. Her powers are absolutely amazing. She can shape shift into any living thing (not including plants) and she can read minds and move faster than even a vampire which is quite interesting to watch.

So those are my children in a nutshell and now all four of us are moving back to Forks.


	2. One Wrong Turn

**A/N: Okay well I don' really have anything to say so on with the story**

**Chapter 2: One Wrong Turn**

I waited for Alex to get down the road a little bit before I started running. The four of us had a little bet going on who could reach the new house first.

Blaise had bet on himself, mom said he was too much like Emmett and from what I know of my uncle I have to agree with them. Mom had bet on herself saying that she knew Forks best. I had bet on myself after I had read Alex's idea on how to win. He had done the same and bet on me.

His idea was to have me run most of the way and him drive the car. He would drop my off at a nearby gas station so the others wouldn't catch on. He had just dropped me off and I was waiting for them to get out of sight before heading out.

I flew past the Welcome to Forks sign about two hours later. I found myself laughing as I realized that at the soonest the others would get here would be in about two hours.

Soon I broke through the forest to find myself in a large backyard. At the end of it was a large white house with many windows. I heard people moving around inside of it and skidded to a stop. "Nice house," I muttered under my breath. Then I heard a door slam followed by light footsteps. A small woman with short black hair bounded over to me and held out her hand. My jaw almost fell right off, because in front of me was Alice Cullen. The person who used to be my mom's best friend and who is my aunt.

"Hi, I'm Alice," she chirped.

I managed to regain myself and shook her hand. "Hi, I'm Edana," I said smiling. I almost laughed at the look of confusion that crossed her face, she probably noticed my heartbeat. "Um sorry I didn't mean to run into your backyard, I was going for a hike and got a bit lost."

"It's okay! Want to come inside?" she asked and I shrugged then nodded. Well if they were in town it would only be a matter of time before they figured everything out. I might as well start to get to know my family now.

We headed into the house and I watched as she called everyone downstairs. I recognized everyone, my mom still had pictures. I noticed that no one in the room had my hair. That means that my father wasn't there…which I had to admit seemed quite strange. Emmet, Jasper, and Rosalie had come down the stairs at lightning speed and froze when they saw me standing there. I pretended I hadn't noticed and they seemed to relax.

After they had sat down Alice, who had bouncing in her place, spoke up, "Everyone this is Edana! She's new in town."

I waved at them all and gave a bit of an embarrassed smile and for a half vampire I do believe I blushed pretty red. "Hello, I think Alice pretty much covered it all."

Esme got up and walked over smiling at me. "Hello dear I'm Esme and these are my adopted children Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. This is my husband Carlisle. I do believe you've already met Alice and Edward is out at the moment." I smiled and nodded. He must've gone hunting. Jasper gave me a smile and Rosalie wasn't even paying attention any more. Carlisle was looking at me with his fingers steepled in thought.

Emmett's greeting was the one that got me the most. "You play Xbox?" he asked.

I almost passed out laughing and everyone was giving me odd looks. I wiped my eyes and shook my head, "Sorry you just remind me of my brother. The resemblance is quite scary actually."

At this Rosalie groaned, "I can't take TWO Emmetts!"

I laughed at this and she raised an eyebrow at me. I turned to Carlisle and sighed before plopping down in a chair. "Alright, go ahead and interrogate me. Oh and to make this all a slight bit easier I should probably let you all know that I am aware you are vampires. You know what how about I just explain things and then let you ask questions."

Carlisle nodded, "I do believe that would work perfectly."

I took a deep breath and began. "Okay. I'm half vampire half human. My mother is a human, my father was a vampire. I've never met my father. I am a little over ninety-two years old and stopped aging at eighteen. Up until I turned eighteen I aged normally. I'm not venomous though my brothers are. I have a heartbeat though it is faster and softer than most. I don't eat human food too often about once a week and I hunt once a month. My whole coven is vegetarian. That's about it."

Now everyone was looking at me with interest. Carlisle was nodding. "Are you related to your brothers?"

"Yes. I'm the youngest out of the three. We're triplets."

He nodded again. "And what about your mother?"

"Alive and kickin," I said with a laugh, "She was changed into a vampire after she gave birth to us."

"Do you have any powers?"

"Three as do both my brothers. I can shape shift, read minds, and run faster than even a vampire. Blaise can talk to animals, control fire, and make himself and other things invisible. And Alex is kinda like an encyclopedia he knows everything as long as it is factual, he can mimic sounds, and has telekinesis. Oh and to answer your question Emmett yes I do play Xbox."

Alice was jumping up and down behind me. "Show them the shape shifting," she squealed.

"Alright into what?" I opened my mind so I could read hers. I have like an on off switch with that power.

_'A kitten. Black!" _

I laughed and nodded. I set the kitten in my mind and the next moment I was much lower than the rest of them. Jasper looked impressed as did Carlisle and Esme. Emmett whistled and Rosalie was sitting somewhat dumbstruck.

And then I was being lifted into the air by Alice and being snuggled and petted. I rolled my eyes and said to them, "You need to get her a cat," I commented. This surprised everyone even more seeing as I was now a talking cat.

"Sorry," laughed Alice putting me down where I morphed back and retied my hair back into a ponytail.

"Who's up for a game on the Xbox?" asked Emmett.

"I'm in," I said.

"Me too," Jasper added.

"Alright and winner gets twenty bucks!"

Jasper had set it up in a flash and soon we were all on the couch playing some random game. I hit A then B and smirked in triumph. "I probably should've warned you I whoop my brothers' butts on a daily basis," I said before collecting my winnings. I glanced at my watch. "I gotta go or else someone will beat me to the house and I'll lose a bet. You guys go to school right?"

"Yep five days outta the week," said Emmett.

I laughed. "See you tomorrow at school then and with that I disappeared heading to my new home where I just barely managed to beat Blaise.


	3. Must Read!

Okay I really want reviews so I will post again once I have ten more reviews there are 13 right now so at 23 I will update and I would really appreciate if the reviews expressed your thoughts on it I really need the criticism! Thanks!


	4. Blaise Had It Coming

We woke up at our new house the next morning. It was rainy and wet out but we were used to that. We had just pulled up at the school in my car much to Blaise's protest. According to him I drive to slowly. But I'd rather drive slow and take bull from him than have him crash into the wall on our first day of school.  
This time Mom was staying home and we were facing high school alone. We'd done it several times before and we switched it up to keep up a 'normal' appearance.

At the front of the school was a girl with pale skin, black spiky hair, and was only and inch or so smaller than Edana. She was mimicking Edana and squealing. Then as if Blaise had punched me in the stomach all the wind flew out of my body, I realized who it was. It was none other than Alice, Alice Cullen, Alice Cullen who just so happened to be my vampire aunt.  
Lucky for Edana, Blaise had already headed in to get his schedule. He doesn't much like dad for that matter and would not appreciate Edana making friends with who he called The Pixie.  
Alice was already flitting over to us looking very excited. "You're dead," I muttered under my breath.  
Edana shrugged before running over and hugging Alice. I was mentally pleading her not to drag me into this but she just turned and gave me an evil smirk. Dang, you would think she had mind reading powers!  
"Alice this is my brother Alex. Alex this is Alice," she said introducing us. Alice smiled and shook my hand.  
I ran my hand through my hair and groaned. "She will kill us. She won't even let me explain! No she'll find out and kill us right there," I grumbled.  
Edana punched me in the shoulder and I scowled at her. "I know it 'cause that is a definite fact." She punched me again.  
"Sorry Alice my brother is an idiot," she said before narrowing her eyes at me.  
I turned and left to get my schedule as well before I popped like a tick and throttled my sister. Behind me I heard Alice laugh and say, "Don't worry I have to deal with that all the time."  
I clenched my teeth and got my schedule. Then I headed off to class. This was going to be a long day. "Sorry Alice my brother is an idiot," I muttered under my breath mimicking her tone.  
I had first period math with Blaise. The whole Alice thing must be getting to me I broke three pencils within the hour.  
"What's going on?" asked Blaise as we headed out of the class.  
"Our sister wants us to die slow, painful, horrible deaths."  
His eyebrows rose, "What did she do? And who would kill us? We're to dang adorable."  
"Our mother that's who."  
"That's serious," he muttered.  
I didn't need to answer the other question. Alice and Edana came down the hallway laughing and talking.  
Blaise's eyes tripled in size. Then fear shot across them, "Your right she is gonna kill us! How far do you think we could get before she notices we're missing?!"  
Edana replied to this one by slapping him upside the head.

"Not very far," I replied.  
Alice tilted her head like a dog before smiling and reaching out her hand to Blaise. "Hi, I'm Alice. You must be Blaise!"  
He shook her hand before turning and muttering something about having to go to class.  
Alice looked upset and a tad bit hurt. I sighed, "Just tell her Edana."  
"Why me?" she asked.  
"Because you decided to make friends with them and drag us down with you, so know you're going to explain to her why Blaise is acting the way he is," I snapped having it up to here with her.  
She scowled before giving up, "Fine. Okay our mother used to live here before we were born. She fell in love, he left with his family. We were born and now we're back and so is our father dearest." Apparently she was trying to keep anyone else from understanding. "Does that remind you of anything?"  
"OHMYGOSH," screamed Alice making every dog in the county go crazy.

People turned around to look at Alice.

"Shhh!" whispered Edana urgently.

"Sorry it's just…" Alice started before trailing off and shaking her head.

"Exactly," replied Edana.

"What are you going to do?" asked Alice.

"If I may suggest: We come up with some excuse and run away as fast as possible, before mom founds out. I think that's a wonderful idea," I muttered.

"Wuss," hissed Edana.

"Fine then you tell mom," I shot back.

Her eyes widened. "My point exactly. I just wish you had figured it out sooner."

Alice was watching this whole exchange go on with interest.

"You could just bring her over…or I could find her," suggested Alice hope gleaming in her eyes. She smiled sadly after a minute, "I really miss her. Please let me find her I won't tell her anything about you or you guys telling me everything. I promise!" Now she was practically on her knees begging.

I sighed, ran my hand through my hair, and then nodded. "Sure go ahead. She talks about you a lot. I think she misses you too." I had barely finished the sentence before Alice was squeezing the life out of me. "You're welcome," I laughed.

We headed our separate ways. The morning passed without any more interference from the Cullens. Apparently we got lucky on our schedules. I met back up with Edana at lunch, who, of course, had Alice with her.

The two were grinning like idiots. "We're gonna play a prank on our favorite person ever!" exclaimed Edana.

"And who would that be Blaise or _him_?" I asked.

"Both!"

"Alright I'm in," I said instantly, not being able to resist messing with Blaise. "What are we doing?"

"We're eating lunch with the Cullens," she began which made me frown. "And act really friendly to _him_. It'll freak _him_ out and when Blaise sees he'll flip."

I thought it over for a minute. Mom had taught us from a young age how to protect our mind from outsiders. This would be actually really fun! Alice giggled and Edana joined in. I couldn't help but smirking.

We headed into the cafeteria. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were already at the table. This was going to work out perfectly.

The three of us sat down at the table. Edana gestured to me with an exaggerated flourish of the arm, "This is one of my idiot brothers; Alex."

"Hey I'm not the idiot that's Blaise. Remember a walking dictionary can't be an idiot," I came back with. She rolled her eyes.

Emmett grinned at me, "So I hear your sister beats you at xbox?"

I groaned, "And any other gaming system. I'm convinced she trains when the rest of us are asleep but mom says she's never seen her do any such thing, so I'm stuck losing."

"Dang," he muttered, "So no chance of beating her?"

"Probably not," I replied.

I heard footsteps behind me and soon my father was sitting in front of Edana and me. I had to clench my jaw for a moment before I could relax. Finally I had calmed enough to where I could speak without it being a never ending list of curses. "Hey, I'm Alex," I said, my voice surprisingly even.

"Edward," he replied. His brow was furrowed. I guess mom's mind protection training was paying off.

"I'm Edana, his wonderful sister!" she said with a bright and charming smile. Oh she was laying it on good, really good.

Edward's eyes were narrowed, as if he were trying to place something that he just couldn't. It could be the fact that she had his hair and human eyes or the fact that she had mom's entire facial structure.

"Edana is coming over this weekend for a sleepover, and we're going shopping, and we're going to give each other makeovers!" Alice listed tapping on her finger as she listed of each one.

"Nice to meet you," he said. "So you guys are the half vamps?"

Edana nodded and I shrugged. "Guess so 'cause we're not complete ones."

He smirked and I couldn't believe the similarities between him and us.

_Note to self: Don't smile_, I said to myself.

"Okay so let me see if I've got this strait," said Edana. "Emmett, Alice, Edward, Rosalie, and Jasper," she said pointing to each in turn. I allowed myself a small snort of laughter. She could be the best actress of the age if she wanted to be.

"Yeah that's right," replied Edward. He was still fascinated by Edana. If he tried to make a move on her first I'd laugh until I cried and then I'd kill him. I mean he had loved mom at one point and they did look quite a bit alike.

"How long have you guys been here" I asked.

"Several months," chirped Alice smiling.

I started to take a sip of water when a loud crack echoed around the room. I turned around to see Blaise with a tray snapped in half and covered in bits of salad. I almost choked as I burst out laughing. It was by far one of the funniest things I'd ever seen. Next to me there was a series of flashes as Alice was photographing every second of this happening.

Emmett was bellowing with laughter and Jasper and Edward were chuckling. Even Rosalie allowed herself a small laugh.

I high-fived Edana. "That was the best idea you've ever had!" I told her.

She nodded as laughter shook her body.

Blaise shook off several pieces of lettuce before storming out of the room leaving behind shouts of laughter in his wake.


	5. The Truth Hurts

Lunch ended soon after Blaise's blow up. Alice kept on showing us the pictures and making us bust out laughing all over again. Where did she even get a digital camera that fast any way? Oh wait the visions, of course.

"Hey you guys want to come over this afternoon? Carlisle is very interested in meeting you," she said the last part towards me.

I shrugged, Mom didn't worry about us unless we weren't home before midnight. So it should be all good. "Sure," I said. "Mom doesn't start to worry until after midnight plus we can say we're studying at a friend's house or something."

"Technically we would be at a friend's house," added Edana.

"Okay, so do you guys want to ride with me? I got room," said Alice who was walking in between us.

"Nah, we gotta grab our car. Plus we have the chains in Alex's car to restrain Salad Boy," said Edana.

"He won't come with us," I stated.

"Not if he doesn't know where we are going. I'll say we have to stop by the store or something. It'll work," Edana said.

Two hours later I was leaning against my car waiting for Edana and Blaise. They came out of the school together but in heated argument.

"What the heck were you thinking Edana," growled Blaise.

"I was thinking that Alice would be a nice friend, Salad Boy," replied Edana coolly.

"Stop calling me that!"

"No, I don't think I will," said Edana. "And you won't dare try to get back at me cause then I'd have to hurt you."

I groaned this was going to be a long drive. They always fought like this and how I put up with it for this long was beyond me. I got along with both of them fine, but they were like oil and water with each other most of the time. "Alright, in the car before I run you both over."

They got in both still muttering threats and insults under their breath. "Hey Alex I need to stop by the store," piped up Edana half way home.

"Alright then lead the way 'cause I have no clue where I'm going," I replied.

She guided me through town and towards the outskirts. Finally we had made it to a small dirt road that ended in the Cullen's house.

Edana was in the back seat and had Blaise's arms pinned behind him before he could say a word. "You are coming in and you are behaving. Got that Salad Boy?"

He nodded though I could see his jaw clenching and unclenching. I stepped out of the car and walked towards the house. Alice had the door open before I had even reached the stairs. The nest moment she was crushing the life out of me. "Glad it's only been fifteen minutes since I last saw you," I said. "Or else you might've killed me with that hug."

She laughed before skipping over to Edana and Blaise. "Nice to see you again Blaise," she said before squeezing Edana much like she had just done to me.

"Yeah you too," replied Blaise after he had been elbowed in the stomach by Edana.

"Alright come on inside," ordered Alice as she skipped ahead of us. Edana and I followed along each of us hanging onto one of Blaise's arms in case he tried to run. We finally made it into the house and pushed Blaise back into the couch with a warning glance from Edana. I doubt he would move. No one messed with Edana.

"Thanks for inviting us over Alice," said Edana taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"Oh you're welcome I'm just glad you guys came over. Blaise why don't you go see if Emmett will play you on the Xbox," Alice suggested.

He shrugged before going in search of Emmett. "Not to happy with us is he?" asked Alice.

"Not really. It's really just hate by association though," said Edana. I nodded in agreement.

"He really only hates one of you." I said so only us in the room could hear. "You guys just happen to be with him."

"You want to go out back it's a bit quieter out there," Alice suggested bouncing on her toes.

"Okay, come on Alex," said Edana dragging me by the arm.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I said pulling out of her grasp.

"Okay," said Edana once we were out of hearing range of any possible eavesdroppers. "We all really hate _him_. He left our mom and hurt her way to much for our liking. We don't mind the rest of you. I actually really like you guys, but we hate _him_," explained Edana.

Alice looked at her feet for a moment. "You guys should know something. Edward really does love Bella. Always has, still does. He felt that we would destroy her life, for her chances at a real life. So he managed to convince us to leave. It was stupid and I should have been stronger and stood up to him but instead he won out and we left. I regret it and I know he does too. He's been broken ever since that day. Today was him really going all out today. Usually he barely even speaks. Nothing we do has changed him in the slightest. He only told her that because he thought she would get over him and move on with her life to a greater, better, and safer life. I'm not saying you should go up and call him 'Daddy' but I am telling you the truth and I think you guys should know a bit more before you make such a harsh judgment." She paused for a moment before adding, "He's been even worse lately. He thinks he knows for certain that Bella is dead now. He really does love her….he really does. He's just too blind to see what he should have done."

I stood there silent. I almost didn't believe what Alice said but I knew it was the truth. "He really does love her," I whispered to Edana.

She looked at me her eyes slightly teary. "She has to know now. She's gonna be so happy."

I hugged her as she cried into her shoulder. We all cared about our mom, but Edana had a special bond with her. She cared about her so much and she knew this would make mom ecstatic.

I looked up to Alice with a reassuring smile. She calmed down a bit but I could tell she was worried.

Edana calmed after a few more minutes. I let go of her. "You okay?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"Good 'cause we should probably get going. Let's go see if Blaise has made any friends."

We entered the house through the back door. I heard shouting from the living room and instantly felt worried. It sounded like Blaise had gotten into a fight with one of the Cullens.


	6. La Push

**Okay so I'm playing favorites here sorry. If you want me to do Blaise's POV then let me know. I'm going back to Edana's for this chapter though. Please review and thank you to all those who reviewed!**

I heard the sounds of what I thought where fighting from in the Cullen's living room. I was going to kill him!!!! I told him not to do anything stupid and what does he go and do? He gets in a fight!

I stormed into the living room. "BLAISE!" I shouted. "What the heck is wrong with you?"

My jaw dropped at the scene that was taking place in front of me. Blaise was laughing and shouting with Emmett as they played some stupid wrestling game on the Xbox.

Alex was laughing beside me. Blaise was actually acting nicely to a Cullen. It had to be a miracle. "Blaise?" I asked. "Are you actually behaving somewhat civilly?"

Blaise looked over his shoulder, "Oh hey Edana you gotta come check out this game!"

I shook my head and hit my forehead with the palm of my hand. "Come on Blaise we gotta get back home before mom starts to wonder where we are."

"Okay. Hey can we come back tomorrow?"

"Yes, but right now we gotta go," I said waving towards the front door. "See you tomorrow Alice."

"See you Edana! You too Alex." She called after us as we headed to the car. I got in the front seat next to Alex.

"Blaise….you'll never believe it Edward still loves mom. He always has according to Alice. Alex said it's true," I whispered.

"It is," said Alex.

"Then why the heck did he leave?" growled Blaise all hate towards our father returning.

"Because he did it to protect her and let her have a normal life, we have to tell her now. And maybe we could give him a chance."

"Yeah well he'll have to do a lot to get me to give him another chance."

"I know Blaise, but everything we know about him is wrong. We've been wrong about him all along…at least to some extent," I said.

He didn't say anything instead he just stared out the window. I turned my head to look out my own window. "Alex, where are we going?" I asked. We were somewhere I'd never been before that's for sure.

"La Push," he replied. "We gotta get rid of the Cullen's smell and no better way to do that than to hang out with some werewolves for a while."

I was about to argue but then I held my tongue. My gut told me to stay quiet and go to La Push. I needed to go there.

We stopped when we reached the beach. It hadn't been raining today or if it did it was just a drizzle. I stepped outside and looked around. The air smelled salty but fresh. The forest line was right behind us. I started walking down the beach glancing around at my surroundings as I passed them.

"Hey don't go too far," called Alex from behind me.

"I'm not plus I can be back in a second if you need me to."

I continued walking leaving my brothers behind. They were probably just staring at the waves thinking of the new load of information they had just received.

I saw something move to my right. Not like a branch or something in the wind but more like a person or an animal walking through the forest.

I continued walking every now and then glancing towards the forest like I had been before. The person or at least I thought it was a person, was still walking along with me. Finally I stopped and turned to the forest hands on hips. "I know you're there you might as well come out."

I heard a sigh from within the trees. A shadow moved and a young man stepped out of the forest. I studied him. He had golden skin and black hair. It was exactly what I was looking for a werewolf. I smiled.

"Hello, my name is Edana," I said stepping forward and reaching out my hand. I couldn't help but smile brightly.

He took my hand his eyes gazing into mine, "My name is Jacob."

**Alright so what do you guys think? Tell me please! You know you want to! Here I'll tell you a secret but you gotta review. Jacob imprints on Edana! Now review before I lose it!**


	7. Long Day

**Alright Edana get out here**

**Edana: Hello everyone! My crazy creator has dragged me out here to threaten you if you don't review. **

**Hey! You weren't supposed to tell them that I was behind it!**

**Edana: Whatever. Anyway Review or I will ummm what did you want me to say again?**

**That you'll kill one of your brothers**

**Edana: Look I may not like 'em but I'd never kill them. **

**It's just a ploy to get them to review! Gah I give up! Just review….**

~Edana's POV~

I looked at Jacob. Mom used to tell us about her old friend named Jacob. He was a werewolf and if I knew anything about anything this was him. How he was still alive beats me but I didn't care at the moment.

"Are you new here?" he asked me.

"I live in Forks with my mom and two brothers. Their just down the way a bit," I said to him. I didn't really realize that my hand was still being held by his.

Jake nodded.

I heard footsteps behind me but ignored them. "Edana I thought I told you to stay close by who knows…." Alex trailed off as he saw Jake and me staring at each other.

"What's going on?" asked Blaise as he arrived beside Alex.

Jake dropped my hand and turned to my brothers. I rolled my eyes, "Nothing is going on you idiots. This is Jake."

I noticed that he glanced at me before nodding. "Yeah, well Jacob Black actually…" he said. My suspicions were confirmed when he said his last name. He was mom's old friend.

"You would think we planned a reunion or something," muttered Blaise. Alex laughed and I rolled my eyes again.

Jake looked confused and I smiled at him again. Why was I acting so weird around him? I never acted like this with anyone let alone a guy I just met. "These are my brothers," I explained to him. "This is Alex and this is Blaise. We're triplets."

He nodded again. I bit my lip in thought for a moment wondering if I should tell him or not. Well it couldn't hurt we'd already told Alice and mom wouldn't be too upset if Jake knew. She always talked about him like he was one of her best friends.

"We're Bella's kids," I said. "Bella Swan," I added. Who knew how many Bella's he knew. "Our father is Edward Cullen. We are 93 years old. We just moved back here. Turns out so did the Cullens. So seeing you here would of course make Blaise think this was a planned reunion or something."

He stared at me for a minute before looking to Alex and then to Blaise. "Bella?" he asked clearly surprised.

"Yeah Bella's our mom. She is alive. Well not technically since she is a vampire but yeah she's alive. She's at home right now probably wondering where the heck we are," I said.

He blinked before shaking his head and laughing. I laughed too. I don't know why. It felt like there was a connection between us or something. Alex and Blaise exchanged a look of 'what the?"

"Okay is there something we're missing?" asked Blaise.

"No," I replied looking directly at him.

"Well come on then we should get going," said Alex waving me towards the direction of the car.

"I'm going, I'm going," I said. I turned and walked backwards for a moment. "You should come by some time Jake, I'm sure my mom would love to see you." Then I turned and ran full speed back to the car.

Blaise and Alex arrived a moment later. "What was all that about?" demanded Alex looking at me quizzically.

"All what about?" I asked getting into the car.

"You were acting weird….like really weird," said Blaise from the backseat. "I haven't seen you act that way around any guy before and it's kinda freaky. I don't like it."

"Oh, so now you guys are going to grill me for acting nice to a friend of moms? Really good job guys. I can understand the whole Cullen thing, but this is pushing it."

"Know what you're right, I think we're all going crazy. Just need a good night's sleep," said Alex.

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow that said, 'I'm right?'

He shrugged. The rest of the ride home was quiet. We finally pulled up in front of our house. I stepped out of the car and headed inside. "Hey mom we're home," I called.

She poked her head out of the living room. She must've been reading. "Hey, are your brothers with you? I was starting to wonder where you guys went."

"Yeah they're here. We were just doing a bit of exploring, you know checking out where you grew up," I replied. I was a good actor, or well you could call it liar but I prefer actor.

She nodded. "Good first day at school?" she asked leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, just like every other first day. Made a couple of friends, hung out, and embarrassed Blaise for life, the usual."

"Oh what did you do to him now?"

"Got him mad enough that he snapped his lunch tray in half, He was covered in salad for the rest of the day, really funny actually, got pictures too."

"Oh yeah it was hilarious," grumbled Blaise as he entered the house with Alex behind him.

"Hey you should've seen yourself. It was funny," said Alex patting our brother on the back.

Mom shook her head. "You guys are just trouble. Go do your homework and then head to bed soon. You need to rest up after such a long day."

The three of us groaned but did as we were told. There was no going against the mom.

**Edana: Okay guys please review! She has this wild look in her eye and is holding a knife! I think she's serious this time!!!!!!**


	8. Running into Love

**Okay, I haven't killed any of them…..yet. So read and review or there will be three barbecued half breeds in this story.**

~Edana's POV~

I hopped down the stairs lightly feeling surprisingly good. I skipped into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of orange juice.

"You're seem to be quite chipper," commented mom who was leaning on the counter. "Anything special going on?" she asked me one eyebrow raised and arms folded.

"No, I guess I really just like it here," I replied with a shrug. "I'm gonna run to school, see you later!" With that I turned and ran out the door.

It wasn't raining out which was a definite plus. I enjoyed a morning run and it felt really good this morning. I reached the school in ten minutes since I had run only slightly faster than a human.

When I reached the entrance I retied my hair and made sure that my makeup had not been messed up. I changed shoes, putting my running shoes in my bag and headed towards the school.

Alice was waiting out front. "Hey what are you doing here so early?" I asked her once I reached her.

"I saw that you were coming early today and figured you might want someone to hang out with," she replied.

I smiled at her. I really like Alice. "So you didn't see my mom yet?" I asked her.

She shook her head, "I'm going to wait until Edward's next hunting trip so he doesn't get suspicious."

I hugged her, "You're so good"

She laughed. "I know."

We chatted for a while longer. The bell finally rang and school began. The first part of the day passed quickly nothing exciting happening. I was glad when it came to lunch something might actually happen there.

Alice and I entered the lunch room and made our way over to the table where the rest of the Cullens and Alex already sat. Alex was talking to Jasper about one of the teachers who was apparently very annoying.

I took a seat between Rosalie and Alice.

Rosalie turned to me, which surprised me. She hadn't paid much attention to us so far. "Hey Alice and I are going shopping this weekend, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with."

I smiled, "Sure, sounds great."

She smiled back and flipped her hair before turning back to talk to Emmett about something.

Someone slammed down into a chair on the other side of Alice. I looked over to see Blaise. I almost laughed out loud. I couldn't believe it. He was sitting with the Cullens on his own will!

"So Emmett you up for a rematch this afternoon? I'm sure I can beat you now that I know the controls," he said.

"Oh dude you're on," replied Emmett.

I watched the exchange in utter shock. I turned to Alex, "It's a miracle!"

He laughed and shook his head before turning back to his conversation with Jasper, Edward had joined in at this point but Alex didn't seem to mind or if he did he wasn't showing it.

I met the guys out in the parking lot by the car. "Hey I'm going to go for a run," I told them. "You guys are going to the Cullens' right?"

"Yeah," replied Blaise before hopping into the passenger seat. "Come on Alex, I gotta show Emmett up!"

Alex chuckled and got into the car, "See you later Edana." He waved and then took off.

I put my hair into a ponytail and took off in the other direction. At a human pace at first but slowly speeding up as I got out of sight of the humans. I didn't pay attention to where I was headed I just ran, enjoying the wind rushing around me and the fresh air.

I found myself in the forest. Something ran directly in my path and I didn't have time to stop. Instead I ran strait into it. We both crashed into the ground. I was on my feet in an instant.

I looked to see what I had smashed into and Jake trying to get all the leaves out of his hair. I had to bite my lip so I wouldn't laugh.

"You should really watch where you're going," I said leaning against a tree and crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"I could say the same thing," he replied looking up at me. My heart raced as our eyes met, their was something about him that made me feel like I never had before.

I reached down and grabbed his hand about to pull him up when he said, "You know I wouldn't do that if I were you, I'd just end up bringing you down here with me."

I knew I was blushing and how he couldn't hear my heart was beyond me, "And I bet I could bring you up here," I replied. I pulled back and brought him up onto his feet.

"Strong," he said. He looked me in the eyes and I looked back for who knows how long.

I finally broke the silence, "So how come you're still alive?" I asked him.

"We stop aging until we imprint," he murmured.

"Imprint?" I asked him.

"Until we find our soul mate," he replied.

"And you haven't yet?" I asked him.

"I just did," he replied.

My breath caught in my throat. Had he just imprinted…on me? I found my voice again, "On me?" I asked him. I had to look up to see his face. Every fiber in my body wanted him to say yes. Why, I have no clue but I did.

He placed his hands on my shoulders and nodded. My breathing sped and so did my heart, and feelings I've never felt before whirled around inside me. I met his eyes and then it went black.


	9. She Probably Fell Off A Cliff

**Okay guys I seriously need more reviews I'd really appreciate it if you did. I love to know what my readers think! Thanks!**

~Jake's POV~

I saw Edana's eyes close and her begin to fall. I reached out with lightning quick reflexes and caught her in my arms. "Didn't expect that," I murmured to myself. I picked her up and walked her to my house.

When we arrived I placed her on the couch. She seemed fine as if she was just asleep. I sat down on a chair near her and just watched her.

I'd known that I had imprinted on her the day before but I had refused to believe it. I couldn't have imprinted on Bella and Edward's daughter. It just seemed impossible. Then I ran into her today and I knew that we were destined to be together.

I reached out hesitantly, pausing before finally brushing a couple strands off stray hair off her face and tucking it behind her hair.

She was so beautiful. I just realized the full extent of her beauty at that moment. Her hair was bright and soft. The sun shining through the window lighting it up like it was on fire. Her skin was flawless, everything about her was perfect.

I looked down at my folded hands. I just sat there for a while like that lost in my own thoughts. The moment I heard movement though I looked up.

Edana looked like she was sleeping now and I think she was. She must have been dreaming because she was smiling…her smile was beautiful.

"Amazing. I manage to imprint on the most wonderful person I could imagine. How did I manage to do that?" I was talking to myself. "You're so beautiful," I murmured.

I stood up and headed to the kitchen to get a sandwich. I hadn't been gone long but when I came back in Edana was awake, leaning up on her elbows.

I came to a stop. I found myself at a loss for words. I barely knew her and in the past day I had basically told her that I loved her (which I did), taken her to my house, and possibly told while she was possibly conscious when I told her that I thought she was wonderful and beautiful. So yeah I was at a loss for words.

She looked at me. "Hey," she said. Her voice was hoarse and whispery.

I walked over to her and sat down where I had been earlier. I handed her the glass of water I had sitting beside me for when she woke up. "Here," I said.

She drained the glass and handed me back the glass looking grateful.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked. I was concerned about her.

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine," she replied. She started to sit up and my hand shot out instinctively.

"Hey slow there," I said. I didn't really even noticed that the words had come out of my mouth. Then I realized what I had done and I pulled my hand back. "I…I…"

"No it's okay," she replied softly reaching out and taking my own hand in hers. I squeezed her hand gently.

"It's insane and makes no sense, but I love you," I said my voice so sure sounding it surprised me.

Without hesitation she replied, "Yeah…I think I love you too. I feel things I've never felt before whenever I see you…I felt so strongly when you said you imprinted on me my emotions overwhelmed me and I…I fainted."

My heart pounded as she told me that she loved me as well. My head pounded. I hadn't even known her a day and she had said that she loved me. She loved me.

"What time is it?" she asked.

I looked at my watch, "Eight thirty," I replied.

"I need to get home! Alex and Blaise won't use their heads when they realize I haven't called them. They'll go home tell mom and she'll think I fell off a fifty foot cliff or something!" she exclaimed.

I laughed. "They'd really do something like that?" I asked.

"Totally," she replied.

"Alright then let me give you a ride home, you are far from being able to run there," I said. She tried to protest, but I just shook my head and smiled. "Just let me give you a ride."

She finally smiled and nodded. I got into the driver's side of the truck and she got in next to me. "Just lead the way," I said and she nodded.

She pointed me in the direction of the house and I took off. "You're really okay with all this?" I asked her.

She looked at me and nodded, "It may sound strange but so is being a ninety-three half vampire. I'm fine with it; actually I'm happy about it."

I couldn't believe it. I shook my head.

"What?" she asked me.

"Nothing," I replied.

"Does it have to do with the fact that you think I'm wonderful and beautiful and can't believe I actually like you?" she asked.

I felt my face heat up. "You were awake. I should've known." I ended up laughing though and she laughed with me.

When we stopped laughing there was a moment of silence, but Edana broke it, "You know I think its sweet."

"What?" I asked her.

"That you feel that way about me."

I smiled at her. She truly was amazing.

We finally reached her house. "Thanks for the ride," she told me.

"Welcome," I replied. I got out of the truck and she looked at me. "I'm walking you in," I told her.

She huffed and rolled her eyes. I waited for her to get out of the car and let her lead the way to the house. She turned the doorknob and opened the door.

"Hey mom I'm home," she called. There was no answer. "Alex? Blaise?" she shouted. No reply. Then she turned to me and shrugged, "Told ya they'd flip."

I couldn't help but laugh at this. Meanwhile she had flipped open her found and were dialing their cells. She slammed her phone shut a huffed. "The idiots left their phones here!"

This made me laugh even harder. "I'll be in the living room when you're done with your laughing fit."

I shook my head and walked after her. She was already sitting on the couch flipping through channels on the TV.

I sat down on one of the chairs in the room. She looked over to me, "You can sit by me you know. I don't mind."

I looked at my feet embarrassed. I heard her get up and walk over to me. She grabbed my hand and pulled gently. I looked up at her. She pulled my hand once more. I smiled and stood up letting her lead me to the couch where she sat down. I sat down next to her the awkwardness gone as soon as I sat down.

She settled on some reality show and we just sat there and watched it for a while. And then she fell asleep curled up into my side. Eventually I heard footsteps from outside and voices. I moved gently so I wouldn't wake up Edana.

I waited inside the doorway as I heard the doorknob turn.

"Mom, she's around here somewhere. She never jut disappears. She's probably somewhere out of cell range and is just enjoying being outside," said a voice. I recognized it to be Alex's.

"Or she fell off a cliff," replied another voice. I instantly recognized it. It was Bella. I almost laughed at what she said. Edana knew her family well.

"Or she is asleep in the living room with the TV on," I said coming around the corner. "Long time no see?"

All three heads swiveled in my direction. Alex and Blaise looked confused. Bella looked like she just couldn't believe I was standing in front of her.

"Jake?" she asked.

"The one and only," I replied. She ran towards me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "Bells I'm not made of steel like some of us," I gasped.

She laughed and let go of me. "Good to see you Jake, but what are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you guys to get home. You know Edana knows you guys way too well and you really should remember to take your cell phones with next time."

"Still doesn't explain how you got here."

"No guess it doesn't. Well long story short Edana and I ran into each other, literally, and we got to talking. I offered to take her home and thought it would be best I stay with her until you guys got home," I explained.

She looked at me for a moment before nodding. "Well thanks Jake."

"Welcome," I said. "See you guys later." I waved to them and walked out the front door.

"Bye Jake. Hey come around tomorrow," Bella called after me.

"Got that," I called back before getting into my truck and pulling away from the curb.


	10. Shopping

**Okay guys we are being way to slow on the reviews I need them to improve my writing so it gets better so review people review!**

~Edana~

I woke up the next morning on the couch, stretched and ran my fingers through my hair. The memories from the day before washed over me. I smiled at the thought of Jake. I really did like him, there was just something about him that I loved.  
Mom came into the room and sat down next to me. "I see that you met Jake," she said.

I nodded, "Yeah he drove me home last night and insisted on staying here until you guys got home. Guess I fell asleep huh?"

She nodded. "You seemed to get along with him quite well," she commented.

"Yeah he's a nice guy," I replied. "Hey I'm gonna go get ready for school be right back."

She smiled and I dashed up the stairs and got ready for school. I was glad it was Friday. Alice, Rosalie, and I were going shopping tonight. I came back downstairs a few minutes later.

"Hey I'm going to head to school. Remember I'm going shopping with some friends and then spending the night. I'll be home tomorrow," I said before running out the front door.

The day passed quickly nothing really happening. I met Alice and Rosalie at Alice's yellow Porsche since I was going home with them today.

"Ready to go shopping?" asked Alice bouncing on her toes.

I nodded, "Totally. I definitely need some new clothes."

Alice and Rosalie laughed and we headed out to Seattle, Washington for a serious shopping trip.

We entered a small boutique in Seattle. We had already hit the mall and we were now going boutiques and things like that.

"What do you think?" I asked picking up a red spaghetti strap top.

"Hmm..." Rose paused, "Go with the green." she said as she reached over to the rack and pulled out another pale green top of the same style. "It'll look great with your hair." She said, smiling. I don't understand why Mom said she could be so cold, Rose seemed like a sweetheart.

I held it up and nodded in agreement. "Hey could i tell you guys something?" I asked them.  
"Sure," replied Alice.  
"First I think we should explain things to Rose though," I told Alice. She nodded

and we turned to Rose.

"What?" Rose asked, suspicious as she looked back and forth between us.

"My mom is Bella, Bella Swan," I said.  
"And her dad is Edward," added Alice.

Rosalie's jaw dropped slower and slower as she stared at me. As she took in my appearance, everything seemed to click. After a few minutes, she tried to speak several times before asking in a quiet, hoarse voice, "Do they... know?"

"Well my mom figured it out pretty quickly. You know only ever been with Edward. Oh you mean does she know you guys are here? No. Does he know we are his kids? No," I replied.

Silence enveloped the three again. "Wow. Wow." Rose said again. "Well how are you going to tell them?" she asked, coming to her senses.

"Not exactly planning on it. I'm just going to let them figure it out their selves. But I really wanted to tell you guys about something else. You know the werewolves in La Push?"

"Unfortunately." Rose said, her jaw clenching.

"Great you guys should love this news then," I muttered.  
Alice raised her eyebrows, "And what would that news be?"  
"Um you guys know Jake right? Jacob Black?"

"Unfortunately." Rose repeated dryly, her one eyebrow cocked as she crossed her arms.

"Great, well uh...they do that whole imprinting thing and all, and he kinda well....he imprinted on me," I finally blurted out.  
Alice shook her head in shock. "She's not lying Rose...."  
"Of course I'm not," I said. "But yeah he imprinted on me."

"Well that's..." Rose stopped, looking for the words. "Sweet, I guess." She said,

being complete honest. "If he imprinted on you, it's not like I can convince you to ditch the dog, you must really love him, too." she joked, a smirk on her face, her topaz eyes twinkling with mirth.

I sighed, relieved. They were accepting it, thank God. "Yeah...I feel about him like I've never felt about anyone else. I was kinda wondering if you guys could help me pick out some outfits in case he ever asks me on a date or something like that..." I said feeling quite embarrassed.  
"Of course," squealed Alice hugging me.

"Now, like I said before the green would look great," Rose said, grinning. "And because it is a bit looser, you can go with something a bit tighter on the bottom." she said, pulling out a black pencil skirt.

"You don't ever want to wear something tight on top and on bottom, otherwise you'll look a little _vampy_." Alice continued as they marched me to the fitting rooms.  
"No, I'd never want to look _vampy_..." I winked as we laughed at the inside joke, Rosalie handing me the outfit as I shut the fitting room door.

"You guys are loving this aren't you?" I called from inside the room. I pulled the flowing green top on over my head and the skirt a moment later. I stepped out holding up my arms. "What do you think?"

Alice wolf whistled as Rose said, "Edana!" We all laughed as I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I really did look good!

"Well this is going into the yes pile." I went back into the room and changed. When I came back out Alice and Rose were grinning like idiots. "What?" I asked suspiciously.

"We are giving you a complete makeover," said Rose.

"Wardrobe and all," Alice added.

I groaned in dismay but I knew they wouldn't budge so I finally gave in. In a moment they were flying around the store picking up pieces of clothes and shoes and anything they thought might have a piece of fabric in it.

Finally Alice shoved me into the changing room with a pile of clothes so high it almost peeked over the top of the door.

The first thing I tried on was a beautiful floor length, strapless, pale green gown that flowed around me like air or water. It had a dusting of sparkle to it but not too much. I stepped out and heard Rose and Alice gasp.

"You look sooo beautiful," breathed Rose. I laughed and rolled my eyes before going back into the changing room to make my way through the rest of the pile.


	11. Rose to the Rescue

**Okay guys welcome back to another episode of three two one! It's shocking but once again the POV belongs to our wonderful Edana. Let's continue shall we? Oh and I'd like to thank MioneJeanWeasley for her wonderful help with this story. I couldn't have done it without her. I owe half this chapter to her! You rock!**

~Edana's POV~

Heaving the bags through the door, I saw Esme and Carlisle talking together on the sofa.

"Hello Edana!" Esme, my grandmother (though didn't have the faintest idea), said as she enveloped me in a hug. "It's nice to see you again, honey.

"It's great seeing you again too," I said as we broke apart.

"Edana," Alice called from the steps. "We'll get the rest of the stuff upstairs. Besides, I have a surprise for you that I have to plant, so come up in a few minutes."

"Should I be scared?" I asked.

"Why of course!" Alice said, laughing as she danced up the long staircase.

"That settles it then," I told Esme, "I'm scared.

Esme laughed and patted me gently on the shoulder. "Its fine dear, it can't be too bad." I smiled at her. She was so nice and I wish she had been around when i was younger. It would've been so cool to have a grandma.

"Yes, never underestimate Alice," Carlisle said, "for someone so small, she's got a lot of power to her. But you don't seem to scared of her, or Rose, which is quite the accomplishment." He said as he and his wife laughed. I smiled, but to be honest, Rosalie did not scare me too much. She was intimidating, sure, but she was very nice.

"I'm glad that my kids have met you and your brothers. They really adore you, you know. Especially the girls." She said as we heard Rose and Alice laugh somewhere from above. "It's also helped Edward out more than you can imagine. It's like he's him old self again."

I fake smiled and nodded. Though I trusted what Alice had said I was far from ready to forgive him yet. "I really love them, too." And I said that with all honesty. For the short time I had known the Cullens, I had already become so close to them. Inseparable, really. Like we had some sort of bond...DNA? A small voice in my head asked. I smirked at the idea. Well, I at least had DNA with Edward. Which was odd since he was probably at the bottom of my list on my Favorite Cullen List but oh well it was some connection to them.  
"I guess it's just a girl thing," I told them with a shrug. I looked up the stairs. Alice and Rose were definitely up to something.

"I think it's about time I see what those two are up to." Edana said, winking at Carlisle and Esme, who laughed at the suggestion.

"I think that that is probably a good plan!" Esme said as Carlisle wrapped his arms around her. I gave them a quick wave and quietly walked up the steps, wondering if I could surprise them. I had seen Alice disappear to the left, so her bedroom had to be down that way. I walked down the white-walled hall until I reached the final door, opened it, and slipped inside.

Alice and Rose were not in this room, and I would have left immediately if it had not been for the pictures. Photos of a woman adorned the walls, and for a human, she was beautiful. A pale, heart-shaped face with big, captivating chocolate brown eyes and brown locks stared back at me. Her expression varied in each picture I came across. In one, she was laughing with Alice. In the picture two down from it, she was giving a mischievous smirk. Another showed her deep in thought, a small crease forming between her brows. But it wasn't until I came to one of the young lady in which her face seemed to scream stubborn did I realize who this was. The expression was one I had seen thousand of times, but on an even more beautiful face.

My mother's face.

A human Bella Swan stared back at me from different pictures that adorned the walls of the room. Before I could react, I heard someone come up from behind me.

I spun around almost falling over in surprise. Vampires may be graceful but i am half human so don't say a thing! Behind me stood a man. He was tall and had bronze hair that matched my own. It was my father.

"Hi." He said, not seeming to mind that I had been in his room without permission.

"Er, hello." I paused, not knowing what to say. Usually I was quick with a story or an excuse but right now I was at a loss for words, probably for the first time in my life. "I thought this was Alice's room, but I guess not."

"No, it's mine, and that's alright." Edward responded. "I see you saw my pho..." he trailed off, looking from the picture of my mother to myself. "You know, you remind me of someone..."

My heart jumped into my throat and my stomach dropped. Do something, do something fast. You're running out of time just say something!

"Edana?" Rosalie called, sparing me from a conversation I did not want to have.

"Coming!" I managed to call. "Well, that's a little weird that I remind you of someone, but I'll have to talk to you later. Alice and Rose will bite my head off, no pun intended, if I don't get my butt up to Alice's room. See you." I said, leaving Edward to brood.

Weird that I remind him of someone... I thought with sarcasm. How very weird indeed.


	12. The Cullens

**Don't kill me horrible cliff hanger I know. Mione made me do it! But not to worry we'll have the next one up ASAP enjoy!**

~Bella's POV~

I sat alone at home again. it was horribly boring around here. The kids were always out and I had very little to do. I'd done almost everything i can think of and you can only watch reruns of CSI so many times.

"How did I survive in Forks before?" I wondered aloud.

Edward. A small voice in my head said, and a flicker of hope lit up inside, only to be quickly snuffed. I hadn't seen him in almost a century. He was gone, and he didn't care. I had Charlie before also, but he was long gone, just as Renee was. Jake was probably in La Push, but he did not know my new scent as a vampire, so going there was off-limits until he visited again to learn it. I didn't want him and the pack on high-alert. I had school, but gosh that was such a drag without Edward... Then again I'd been going to school for forever now. Plus maybe I could hang out with the kids and their friends. They never minded having me around before. I nodded to myself. That's what I would do. I'd enroll in school here.

I drove to Forks High School and made my way inside. I walked into the office, although it was different from the last time I had been in the Forks High Attendance Office. In fact, it was a completely different room, but I still couldn't stop the chills from racing up my spine as walked to the front desk. I had a weird sense of déjà vu, but not just that. I felt like something was going to happen today that would be monumental. Change everything. That's enough to give you chills. Shaking the feeling, I said thank you and received my schedule, walking to the lunch period I shared with the kids. Since the idea had occurred at 10 o'clock this morning, I was starting my first day a little later than usual.

I had arrived just in time for lunch. It was still where it was all those years ago. I entered the lunch room aware of the stares but not caring. I looked around for my kids not seeing them. Then I heard Edana's familiar laugh from behind me. She walked into the lunch room with her brothers. "Hey guys," I called waving at them. Their eyes went huge and they looked terrified.

"M-Bella! What are you doing here?" cried Edana.

I know my face had a look of confusion. "I decided to enroll," I told her, "Is that a problem?"

She opened her mouth then shut it before opening it again, "No it's fine. Come on I'll show you where we eat."

Blaise still looked terrified behind her and Alex seemed to be pinpointing the nearest escape route. What was going on with them? I shook my head before following Edana over to a large round table.

And that's when I saw them. The Cullens.


	13. SafeFor Now

**Okay guys if you want chapter then I need reviews! I won't withhold them or anything but I really enjoy reviews they make me feel so happy and I love that people are enjoying my work! So please take a moment of your time to tell me something you enjoyed or would change and how i could make it better. Thanks and enjoy!**

~Alex POV~

We were dead. I had found several ways to get out of the building within seconds but Mom would be on my heels as soon as she had finished tying up Blaise and Edana. So instead I would just sit there and take whatever she threw at us.

I walked next to Blaise and behind Mom and Edana. Edana was leading her to the Cullens table and my heart was pounding so loud I know every vampire and half vampire in the room could hear it.

Mom halted to a stop in front of me and I stopped as well. I glanced at the table to find everybody but my father there. He had gone hunting today I remember Alice telling us that the day before. I almost fell to my knees to praise whatever higher being watched over us. And I knew there was someone because that higher being had just saved us from certain death.

Blaise's hands were on top of his head. He looked like he was about to be sick with fear. I let out a sigh. Mom still hadn't moved.

That didn't last for long though. Alice had seen Mom and was running as fast as she could without looking horribly suspicious straight towards Mom. Mom was sent several feet back.

Edana gasped and held her hands up to her mouth. My jaw dropped open and Blaise looked like he was now about to pass out. Alice had almost knocked over Mom. MOM!

And to top it all off Mom was now hugging Alice back. I walked over to the table and rested my head in my hands. I heard someone else get up and knew Rose had now headed over to envelope Mom in a hug.

I felt like hitting my head against the table but knew I couldn't. I'd break it if I did. Instead I looked up and turned to Emmett and Jasper. "You guys have no clue what's going on do you?" I asked them.

They shook their heads. "Good 'cause I don't either," I told them with a sigh.

Edana walked over to me and slapped me upside the head, "Hey you're just a surprised as I am," I defended.

She rolled her eyes but nodded. Mom was still being killed by my aunts. Edana turned to Emmett and Jasper. "You know after ninety-something years I'd think you'd be a bit more excited to see her," she told them.

It finally clicked for Jasper who the woman Alice and Rose were bombarding with questions was. He smiled before going over to greet her as well.

"It's Bella Swan," said Edana to Emmett. He got up so fast he knocked over his chair.

Blaise came over to us. "Can we go home yet?" he groaned.

Edana and I shook our heads simultaneously.

He grumbled under his breath. "Fine then," he muttered before disappearing.

I looked over my shoulder at the hug fest going on behind me. "Okay guys everyone to the table we're making a scene here," said Edana. She seemed to have regained her composure about the whole thing.

Alice laughed and danced her way back to the table followed by Rosalie and the guys. Mom stayed behind giving us a semi-harsh glare before finally coming over. She took a seat on the other side of the table from us.

"So, this is Bella. Bella meet the Cullens," said Edana.

"Edana, sweetheart, I don't want to kill you but if you keep on moving your mouth I will," said Mom. That really shut her up.

"Sweetheart?" asked Emmett.

Mom laughed in disbelief, "Same goes for you too Emmett. And no not the sweetheart part, the, 'I'll kill you part.'"

She turned back to Edana and me, "Well I'm glad you three made some new friends. Yes, Blaise I know you're still here." She added the last part with a pointed glare at the seat next to me.

"Oh yeah Mom, tons of friends," said Edana.

"You don't learn do you?" I asked her.

"No, but I manage to get my point across every time," she shot back.

"Wait…" said Emmett. "There's no way…." Then he burst out laughing.

Mom took a roll of my plate and threw it at his head. He only laughed harder. Mom finally gave up and laughed as well.

"Well glad to have you back little sis," he said, "Too bad I can't make you blush anymore. I'm sure I can mess with Edana though."

"Bad idea," the four of us said at the same time.

"I think I can handle," he laughed.

"We warned," shrugged Mom. "Now let me ask something where is _he_?"

"He went hunting today," Alice informed her, "And don't worry we won't say a thing. Edana has taught us how to guard our minds from him just to mess with him."

"Wait you knew?" asked Mom.

I scooted away from Edana.

"Well, they'd woulda found out sooner or later," muttered Edana.

Mom looked at her through narrowed eyes before sighing and shaking her head. She smiled, "I guess you're right."

"But it was only Alice and Rose who knew," she added quickly just for safe measures.

"You didn't tell us?" cried Emmett. "We could have had so much fun messin' with Edward!"

"That is why we didn't tell you," said Alice.

"I wouldn't have told him. I just would have messed with him in a totally secretive way!"

"That's it," muttered Edana, "Mess with the mind reader."

It went much like this for the rest of lunch. Everyone went home that afternoon without so much as a scratch. We were safe….for now


	14. Wooden Stake

**Okay so apparently the last chapter was hilarious so I'll update again tonight. Well I hope it's tonight I may fall asleep and that just be all talk but oh well. Anyway enjoy. **

~Edana's POV~

When we got home Mom didn't really say anything to us. She seemed to be wrapped up in her own thoughts. Both my brothers and I were extremely relieved by this. She seemed to have gotten all of her steam out at lunch while she mortally embarrassed us.

I had headed up to my room to read a new book I had gotten when the doorbell rang. I looked out the window to see Jake and almost squealed with excitement.

I ran down the stairs and opened the door. "Hey come on in," I said. He didn't laugh out loud but you could see it in his eyes.

"Alright then," he replied before stepping in. "Is Bella around."

"Well she met the Cullens again today. Well except Edward. He was out hunting and she's been in a thoughtful mood so we've just left her alone," I explained.

"Oh," he said with a nod.

"Come on we can chat in my room," I said hopping up the stairs. Jake followed me with a shake of his head. I entered my room and waited for him to come in before closing it behind him. "We can talk about anything in here. The walls are sound proof," I informed him tapping on the wall.

He laughed and smiled at me, and I couldn't help myself. I ran towards him and gave him a hug. No kissing or anything like that just a hug. He hugged me back.

"Good to see you again too," he said.

We released each other and I went and sat on my bed. He looked at me his hands in the pockets of his jeans. He was smiling still.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing just glad I finally met you," he told me.

I nodded, "Me too."

He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand suddenly looking very shy and awkward. "Hey, do you want to go on a date with me or something?" he asked me.

I laughed and when I saw his hurt expression I quickly spoke up, "No, I'm not laughing at that. Yes I'd love to go on a date with you. Just thought it was funny the situation and all."

He quickly relaxed and I got up and kissed his cheek. Suddenly I heard Mom say my name from downstairs and she sounded quite upset. Maybe she'd come to her senses and decided to kill us after all.

"Yeah, what is it?" I called poking my head outside the door.

~Bella's POV~

I was sitting in the living room reading Romeo and Juliet for the millionth time. I was a sucker for the classics. Edana was chatting with Jake in her room, and Blaise and Alex were playing some game, or so I had thought.

Then the doorbell rang for the second time that night. It wasn't often that we had visitors, so I was a bit surprised. Maybe the boys had ordered pizza or something.

I opened the door and was surprised at who I saw. It was Edward. Edward Cullen. Then I realized what was going on.

"Bella?" he asked timidly.

It wasn't Edward at all it was just Edana morphed into him and Alex mimicking his voice.

I stepped away from the door and waved him in saying, "You grounded one week. Alex, Blaise same goes for you."

"Edward" though just seemed to look confused.

"Edana I'm not in the mood to play right now just go back into your room and stay there okay."

Then I heard a door open from upstairs and turned around. "Yeah, what is it?" asked Edana her head poking out of her room.

What I would've given that moment for a wooden stake through the heart.


	15. Hi Dad

**Okay sorry for the major cliffy and the short chapter but it was necessary. What did you guys think? Fun way to find out your kids father tracked you down in a really small town huh? This will be the last chapter but I'm starting up another ASAP about Edana and Jake**

~Bella's POV~

I looked back to the confused figure standing in the doorway. Finally I came to my senses and slapped him across the face even though I knew I hadn't hurt him, I had wanted to do that for so long. Then slammed the door shut.

Edana stood there for a moment in her doorway slack jawed but then she looked at me dead serious, "Let him in and let him talk," she said simply before closing her door.

I sighed and then opened the door stepping aside. "You get five minutes," I told him. I led him into the living room and sat down on a single chair to eliminate any chance of him trying to sit next to me.

"Talk," I ordered.

He did, "Bella," he started. "I wanted to tell you that everything I said that day in the forest was a lie. I said those things, those horrible things, because it was for your own good or at least I thought it was. You deserved a normal life with kids and a husbnd." I laughed at the kids part but he continued without pause, "I never stopped loving you. I always have and I always will. I was a mess after you left and was until today. I thought you were dead for the past ten years or so but I was wrong. I'm not asking you to forgive me but I thought you should know the truth."

I looked him directly in the eyes and knew he was telling the truth. I stood up and walked over to him before leaning forward and kissing him. It was what I had wanted every minute of every day since he had left. Eventually I pulled back.

"There's something you should know too," I told him. "I didn't know when you left. I was pregnant. Blaise, Alex, and Edana are your kids."

He just sat there for a minute then looked up at me and asked, "I'm really a father."

I didn't have to answer that. The kids did it for me. They appeared from behind the doorway and simply said, "Hi dad."

The END!


	16. The END!

Okay guys for those of you who didn't bother reading the authors note or the giant sign at the bottom that said the END! There is a sequel that has the prologue posted. It takes up at the end of the last story and mostly revolves around the triplets. It is called Three's Company. Check it out thanks!


	17. READ!

Hey guys I'm rewriting the story so it sounds and is better! Here's the link to the new version! .net/s/6140737/1/Three_Two_One_redone


End file.
